Dos tercos para dos idiotas
by Gilver2990
Summary: Es el festival escolar y el salón de Kougyoku esta a cargo de la cafetería así que con ideas de las chicas deciden usar disfraces con la simple petición de que los Donceles usen vestidos. Haciendo que Hakuryuu maldiga su suerte cuando Alibaba lo vea vestido de esa manara, terminando en una situación la cual los encuentra Kouen y Sinbad, y enterándose del secreto de este ultimo.
1. chapter 1

Debería estar escribiendo el siguiente capitulo de el lazo que nos une a ti pero veanme aquí xD la verdad todo llegó por unas imágenes que vi así que no me maten.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shibobu Ohtaka, solo la historia es mía.

( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~ ( ~o.o)~

Era el único que faltaba por vestirse con su disfraz, estaba en el salón en donde la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habian cambiado para ese día, estaba solo.

"¿Por que a mí?" -Se preguntaba cierto azabache de ojos azules y cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, su semblante era de angustia con enojo-

Estaba el chico ya ahora vestido con un traje de enfermera era color blanco con dos franjas rojas y una pequeña cruz roja del lado izquierdo, la falda era totalmente blanca con una zapatos blancos bajos. Al parecer sus compañeros le jugaron una broma con el fin de que se pusiera eso y su uniforme tampoco estaba o eso el creía.

"Me las van a pagar" -Pensaba mientras unas lagrimillas querían salir de sus ojos mientras tenía un sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas, no quería salir y lo peor era que sus celular lo había olvidado en su habitación-

Oye Haku... -Decía un rubio que acaba de entrar al salón y se quedo en blanco al ver a azabache-

Albibaba bestia unos pantalones negros y botas del mismo tono, la parte de arriba era un conjunto de blanco con verde de un pirata incluso portaba un paliacate que cubría su cabello para hacer mas parecido su disfraz. Se hizo un incómodo silencio en el lugar.

-No dudo en sacar su celular para tomar una foto a su amigo que aun no reaccionaba- No sabía que tubieras esos gustos -Mientras tenia una sonrisa burlona y coqueta estaba en su rostro, porque a pesar de todo esa ropa le quedaba mucho mejor a Hakuryuu-

-Avergonzado puso sus manos al frente de la maldita falda- ¡Callate! -Eso era lo que no quería, ¿Porque precisamente el unicornio lo tenia que encontrar?. Vio la ropa del rubio y una idea cruzó por su mente- Dame tu ropa..

-Toda muestra de diversión se fue al escucharlo- Claro que no.. Kougyoku me pidió venir por ti.. Y ya anotó lo que triago puesto.. -Ver los ojos serios del contrario lo hizo comenzar a retroceder cuando vio que este avanzaba a el-

¿No lo entiendes? Dame eso.. -Decia desesperado cuando trató de quitarle la parte de arriba-

Ambos forcejeaban Alibaba se sentía nervioso por la sercania del Gen pero más por que trataba de desnudarlo, pues se veía bien. En un descuido el unicornio tropezó llendose para atrás haciendo que el azabeche cayera encima de el. Ambos rostros quedaron serca y la vergüenza era palpable en los dos más en la forma en cayeron, rápido Hakuryuu se sentó sobre Alibaba para así poder pararse pero justo en eso la puerta fue abierta una vez más.

¿Por que tan... -Era la voz del presidente del consejo estudiantil y hermano mayor de Alibaba, Sinbad. El de ojos dorados se quedo estático al ver semejante escena, quedándose mudo-

De atrás de el se encontraba un peli rojo un poco mas alto y con cara de pocos amigos más al ver a su primo encima del rubio tonto que tenia por amigos.

¿Que esta pasando Hakuryuu? -Se dejo escuchar la voz del mayor de los Ren, para no golpear al rubio y escucharlos primero-

Ambos se pararon algo atemorizados y por el pánico empezaron hablar a la vez solo entiendo se "accidente", " ropa".

Sinbad y Kouen suspiraron cansados recordaban que Kougyoku les comento que su salón debía ayudar en la cafetería y se disfrazarían la chica les dio un en listado de quienes portaban tales disfraces y no podían intercambiar los. Ella junto con Pitsi decidieron que los poco Donceles que habían en el salón usarían vestidos y para desgracia de Hakuryuu el era uno.

-Sinbad veía el semblante decaído del azabache, le caía bien el chico y debía transmitirle seguridad así que tomando valor camino al fondo del salón al parecer había quedado dos conjuntos aun- Kouen, ¿Solo los donceles se vistieron con vestidos? -Se atrevió a preguntar o mas bien a confirmar-

Si después de todo desde antes se les comento... -Recordaba como las chicas entre ellas su hermana habían pedido eso para el festival, algunos no querían y otros aceptaron haciendo que esa pequeña propuesta fue general para todos del salon-

-No traía su sacó así que comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, una vez listo se quito el calzado junto con los pantalones quedando sola mente en unos boxers que se ajustaba a su cadera- Bueno creo tendré que poner el ejemplo.. -Decía mientras le giñaba un ojo al chico que tenia ahora la boca abierta por la sorpresa-

Ambos Ren estaba sorprendidos ante lo que veían, Sinbad tenía de forma ligera marcado sus brazos, piernas y torso pero sus caderas tenia la anchura que caracteriza aun doncel. Rápido el de cabellos morados se puso aquel vestido de... ¿Maid? Al sentir la intensa mirada de Kouen lo cohibía un poco, se coloco unas medias que le llegaban dos centímetros arriba de la rodillas mientras que la falda llegaba a la mitad del muslo, por ultimo se puso los zapatos que estaban ahí y el pequeño adorno que debía ir en su cabeza. El chico se veía demasiado bien, el y Hakuryuu se veían excelentes con ese conjunto.

-Rápido camino hacia el de ojos azules y tomándolo de la mano lo jalo para ir a donde montaron la cafetería- Te entiendo muy bien.. -Le susurro para que solo lo escuchara el-

-Miro al que portaba el traje de Maid y alcanzo a ver sus ojos, unos tristes y melancólicos que ahora le daban apoyo para ese día-

Ya que ese era unos de los más grandes secretos que Sinbad escondía y solo Alibaba sabia junto con su padre.. Secreto ahora revelado..

Kouen aun seguían estático en su lugar, nunca se imaginó ver que el chico fuera capaz de hacer eso, siempre se le hizo un tipo irritante que ahora para dar ánimos a su querido primo fue capaz de vestirse así para brindarle seguridad. Pero no se podía engañar ya que siempre que veía al presidente del consejo su corazón latía encontrar de su voluntad.

Alibaba tenia un semblante lúgubre lo que tanto evito que se viera, en esos momentos toda la escuela se enteraria. Esa seria la noticia de toda esa semana pensaba.


	2. El comienzo de la calma

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo la historia es mía.**

 **(~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~**

Ya había pasado más de una semana desde que Sinbad se atrevió a revelar su secreto ante todo la escuela, fue el tema de la semana ante gran revelación. Si es que antes el de orbes dorados ya era popular con la población femenina ni que decir ahora con la masculina, ya que los chicos lo admiraban por ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Ahora ya tenían un motivo más ahora con el fin de acortejarlo.

A pesar de eso, solo había alguien en todo el lugar que no estaba con el mejor ánimo del mundo debido al chisme, ya que en cierta forma él era el causante de la situación.

Pero él no está enojado contigo -Era la tercera vez que le decía en el trascurso del día, de toda la semana. De todas formas, entendía el sentir de Hakuryuu ya que realmente el rubio que tenían en común por amigo no le dirigía absolutamente la palabra- Recuerda que también ha estado con su padre... -Esto último se lo decía mientras palmeaba suavemente su espalda-

-Sonrió de forma cansada hacia el peli azulino el cual lo veía preocupado- Espero que tengas razón Aladdin… "Porque si no es así… Ya no sé qué hacer **"** -Era su pensamiento al sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero también su orgullo se lo impedía-

El más joven estuvo a punto de decirle otras palabras de aliento, hasta que un borrón rosa se le fue encima. Sus labios estaban siendo profanados de una forma deliciosa, a la cual de inmediato correspondió a aquel beso subido de tono. Sus lenguas peleaban por tener control de la situación que por cierto el de cabellos rosas comenzaba a ceder más que nada, ya que de esa forma le encantaba que su no tan pequeño novio se portara de forma posesiva y demandante en estos momentos.

Ah~-Fue el gemido que soltó al sentir como el de orbes azules acariciaba por debajo de su camisa su cadera, en respuesta se movió restregándose contra el cuerpo debajo del suyo- Niño mugriento-Suspiro mientras jadeo ante el pequeño placer que sentía-

-Ahogo un gruñido al sentir como el de orbes rosas se restregaba contra él, tenía un gran autocontrol en muchas cosas por las cuales es admirado pero en cuanto tenía su novio que ver, parecía que todo se iba a la basura- K-Kouha-kun -Apenas pronuncio, sus manos las empezó a deslizar hacia arriba subiendo la playera contraria que le obstruía de tocar ese tentador cuerpo-

 **¡No están solos!**

Fue el grito que retumbo en el lugar, ese había sido nada más y menos que Hakuryuu sabía que tan cariñoso se ponía su primo con su amigo, pero una cosa era verlos melosos y otra muy distinta ya verlos en acción cuando los dos era unos pervertidos sin remedio que le daban rienda suelta a ala reata.

-Le dio un pequeño beso a Aladdin para dirigirle una mirada divertida al azabeche- Arruinas el momento mi querido primo -Miro a los lados como si buscara algo importante solo haciendo fastidiarlo, cosa que estaba consiguiendo- ¿A caso el unicornio sigue enfadado contigo?, eso solo explica tu mal humor a falta del placer carnal -Y para darle el toque final movió de una forma sugerente su cadera, no solo moviéndose encima de la persona que estaba debajo de él, de cierta forma estimulándolo-

¡Cierra la boca! -Sus cambios de humor no ayudaban en lo más mínimo ocasionando que casi se le abalanzara, casi porque ahora era retenido por unos brazos lo rodeaban mientras sentía un pecho contra su espalda, sentía el latir de su corazón de forma rápida por la cercanía de la persona que lo tenía retenido- ¡Suéltame! Le voy a desfigurar ese maldito rostro -Pero aun así la colera era más fuerte y sus instintos también-

-Sentía su rostro arder por la vergüenza primero estaba ayudando a su buen amigo, para después terminar en tremenda situación con el Ren de cabellos rosados y más con tremendo problema entre las piernas, el cual por nada del mundo pasaría por alto en hacer responsable a su novio- N-Nos v-vamos -Y en un rápido movimiento se quitó al chico de encima de él, pararse y cargarlo como un costal de papas, camino deprisa claro sin antes decir- Perdón Hakuryuu-niisan, te lo encargo Alibaba-kun -Sin más se fue de ahí con el rostro más rojo y vivo si podía ser posible-

Aladdin quizás se había llevado a Kouha el cual iba maldiciendo que él no era un cobarde y podía también golpear al azabeche, aunque prácticamente estaba siendo ignorado de forma olímpica por su novio porque a pesar de que no se habían visto y estado solos tanto por los exámenes y el último proyecto escolar, no estaba en absoluto nada bien la escena que acaban de montar.

Hakuryuu se quedo con el que rubio que había estado provocando una angustia por el resto de la semana, se sentía en cierta forma relajado al sentir el calor del contrario, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no estuviera preocupado por si estaba enojado con él. A parte de que él también se encontraba molesto.

-Removiéndose se zafó del abrazo de Alibaba encarándole, el rubio se encontraba sereno, frunciendo el ceño lo miro- ¿Al fin piensas responderme?, si me equivoqué -Sintió su voz temblar a pesar de que su rostro se encontraba inexpresivo porque a final de cuentas Sinbad tenía algunos problemas después de ese día- No sabía que también el fuera igual que yo, a pesar de eso me sentí mejor de no estar solo ese día… -Miro al suelo ya que el otro en ningún momento lo interrumpió y su expresión tampoco cambio en lo más mínimo, haciéndolo sentir de lo peor, el nudo en la garganta que sentía del llanto que trataba de contener estaba empezando a ceder- Odio a ver nacido así… Aborrezco mi exis…

Hakuryuu se quedó callado al sentir como esta vez Alibaba lo abrazaba con más fuerza, sentía como una que otra lagrima empezaba a salir de sus ojos y recargaba su rostro en el hueco que se hacía entre el cuello y el hombro.

-Dejo salir un suspiro mientras acariciaba su espalda- Estuve ocupado resolviendo unos "problemas" de la escuela, pero también estuve con mi padre en la empresa -Su voz era calmada y tranquilizadora, sentía como el de ojos azules comenzó a temblar- Perdóname por no saber cómo digerirlo, por muchos años nos costó a mi padre y a mí que nadie, se diera cuenta de la verdadera condición de Sin.. -Recargo su boca en la cabeza del azabeche para suspirar- Pero me alegro saber que él también se siente bien ahora consigo mismo, el a ver hecho esto si quizás las cosas no serán las mismas, pero lo veo más feliz -Beso la coronilla de su amigo- Gracias Hakuryuu

Esa semana el rubio se sintió el imbécil más grande del mundo al ignorar totalmente al azabeche, sus llamadas y mensajes los pasaba de largo en una parte era porque estaba aún molesto, pero también fue porque a la empresa llegaron propuestas de matrimonio arreglados para Sinbad, aparte de que nadie se dio cuenta… Bueno en realidad solo su amiga peli roja ya que la chica salió a ayudarle (cabe decir que ya no lo dejo hacer nada). Algunos chicos de la escuela estuvieron acosando a Sinbad sin que este se diera cuenta, en una parte algunos eran tranquilos, pero había un pequeño grupo el cual ya tenía incluso fotos del de orbes dorados desnudo, cuando se percató de esto les quiso poner un alto, terminando envuelto en constantes peleas y quedando sus puños al rojo vivo. Nadie tenía porque estar detrás de esa forma de su adorado hermano mayor, **nadie.**

-Al sentir más tranquilo se separó de nuevo el rubio para ahora mirar a otro lado avergonzado- Ni creas que con esa excusa barata te perdonare yo… -Sentía unas mejillas arder-

-Sonriendo al ver al repentino cambio del chico- ¿Ni pastelillos?

El chico al ver como el otro se le iluminaba su rostro al oír eso no pudo evitar reír ante tal gesto, ganándose los gritos del otro, si ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

 **~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)**

Ah~ -Los gemidos que salían de su boca en algún momento dejo de contenerlos, con el de cabellos azul siempre fue así, no podía evitar ser ruidoso- ¡Aladdin! -Grito al sentir como golpeaba de nuevo ese punto que le hacía delirar, enterró las uñas en la espalda del más joven-

-No pudo evitar gruñir al sentir aquellos rasguños quedaban marcados en su espalda, en respuesta volvió a embestir al de cabellos rosas. Teniendo cuidado también en no lastimarlo- K-Kouha -En esos momentos se le olvidaba los honoríficos, sentía como cada vez más su miembro era apretado por la estrecheces de su pareja. Llevo una de sus manos al miembro del de orbes rosas y comenzó a moverlo al ritmo de sus embestidas-

Los gemidos entre mezclados y el chapoteo que se escuchaba cuando ambos cuerpos chocaban retumbaba de fondo del salón de ciencias, estaban encima del escritorio del profesor. Hasta que ambos jóvenes llegaron al clímax uno viniéndose entre ellos y el otro en su interior. Aladdin con la respiración agitada cargo al más bajo hasta que este le pidiera que lo bajara, ese tipo de actividades un poco intensas hacia que no pudiera de momento mantenerse de pie.

-Tenía su frente recargada en el pecho del chico mientras ya su respiración se regularizo, comenzó a reírse- Cada día lo haces mejor~ -Se sostenía ya que en cuanto el otro lo cargo paso sus brazos por sus hombros, alzo su rostro para ver el sonrojo del chico y le dio un beso corto-

-No importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, aun no podía acostumbrarse totalmente ver al otro desnudo y cada gesto que ponía desde el más atrevido hasta el más inocente- Kouha-kun tenemos que dejar de hacerlo en la escuela -Sentía pena por si algún día quien los descubría era su padrino Ugo, el cual se infartaría de que ya hubiera perdido su inocencia-

Y de nuevo ahí estaba viéndose Aladdin como el niño pequeño del cual Kouha conoció y empezó a enamorarse de el con el pasar de los años, el de cabellos rosas riéndose de la situación, le pidió que lo bajara mientras ambos empezaban a limpiar el desastre que habían causado. Ya bien vestidos y con el salón limpio, caminaron para poder salir de ahí, aunque ambos se quedaron congelados al escuchar pasos por el pasillo, por lo regular a esas horas no había nadie por los salones de ciencias más que temprano, claro solo había alguien que a veces estaba bastante tarde.

"Pensé que no había tanto presupuesto para esto"

Ambos se pusieron pálidos al escuchar la voz de Ugo, más Aladdin que ahora comenzaba a preocuparse por la reacción de su padrino, si los encontraba en semejante situación.

"¡Claro que lo hay sensei!, el festival escolar fue de mucha ayuda para esto. Y con los resultados obtenidos dentro de dos meses podrá ser la feria de la ciencia, ya algunos chicos lo habían solicitado. Así que en cierta forma necesitamos a alguien con más experiencia en el campo para que nos ayude a que esto salga bien"

Los dos solo sentían como la respiración se les hacía más pesada más al tener a ambas personas hablando a fuera del aula.

"S-Si es el caso, e-estare encantando de ayudar"

Ambas voces se fueron alejando del lugar, para alivio de los otros. En eso un tono de mensaje fue del celular del de ojos azul del que provino, lo saco para ver de quien era.

"Ten más cuidado en donde se ponen ambos cariñosos, ahora están obligados en ayudar en esto. Es difícil de persuadir a tu padrino Aladdin"

-Sonrío al ver que Sinbad le había salvado el pellejo, en cierta forma, ayudada el ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil - ¿Te gusta la ciencia? -Decía esto sin despegar sus ojos de su celular-

-Primero miro con extrañes a Aladdin para después ver sobre su hombro el celular y leer, poniendo una cara de horror- ¡NOO!

Y eso les pasaba por andar de calientes en donde no deben.

 **(~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~**

-Caminaba agotado por el pasillo, aunque las clases ya terminaran el todavía debía ponerse al corriente del papeleo- "Como odio esto" -Pensaba el joven de cabellos morados- Tengo sed.. -Pronuncio en voz más baja y antes de llegar a su destino fue hacia una máquina de sodas, hecho las monedas y se decidió por una de cereza, cuando obtuvo lo que deseaba retomo su camino-

Cuando comenzó a beber, el sentir las burbujas para después dar paso al dulce, aunque algo agrio, el sabor de la cereza fue un gran festín para su paladar. Le relajo en cierta forma, si no fuera por Ja'far y Yamurahai que lo mantenía encerrado en la sala de las reuniones, estaría en pánico. Le han llegado propuestas de matrimonio, aunque su padre Rashid se esmere en ocultarlo, por parte de la escuela las cartas y dulces habían aumentado de una manera exagerada. Ni que decir del acoso al que fue sometido, gracias a Ali, la pequeña Morgiana, Aladdin, Drakon, Hinahoho y más amistades cercanas sacaron todo su arsenal de amenazas las cuales fueron efectivas.

Sabia defenderse solo, aun así, el detalle es que la presión fue más fuerte para él, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. No solo porque ayudo a alguien más a no sentirse inferior por ser doncel, se sentía libre ya no mantener ese secreto.

¿Podemos hablar? -Logro tomar del hombro al chico de cabellos largos antes de que se fuera-

-Casi escupe la bebida del susto, pero al ver quien era, le regalo una gran sonrisa, la cual solo le regala a sus amigos más cercanos y familia- Para ti siempre tendré el tiempo del mundo

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar mientras se dirigían a la azotea para tener un poco más de privacidad, se conocían desde el kínder y al principio no se llevaban bien pero ahí estaba la muestra de amistad de tantos años. Siguieron platicando hasta que el de cabellos verdosos se quedó callado viendo fijamente.

-Comenzó a incomodarse por la mirada penetrante que en estos momentos Drakon le dirigía, estuvo a punto de desviar la mirada, pero aun así actuó como solo él lo haría- ¿Qué?, ¿Deslumbrado por mi belleza? -Haciendo un movimiento de mano para balancear su cadera de un lado a otro-

Y el de cabellos morados no se dio cuenta que, aunque lo hacía con el fin de bromear, fue un gesto hipnotizan te para su amigo el cual si desvió la mirada sonrojado.

Tu sabes bien sabes que me gustas -Con la seriedad que se le caracteriza se lo dijo sin titubear a pesar de su corazón golpeaba de forma fuerte contra su pecho- Hace dos años me dijiste que era imposible ya que no podrías darme una familia -Cada palabra estaba cargada de tristeza al recordar su rechazo claro siendo que el otro fue cuidadoso con sus palabras, aunque no quitaba el hecho de que se deprimió por bastante tiempo- Abras tenido tus motivos para ocultar que eres Doncel pero no quiero perder la oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo -Suspiro para tranquilizar sus nervios- Sinbad… ¿Serias mi novio?

-Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, aun recordaba aquella situación lo cual por mucho tiempo lo hizo estar culpable sin embargo no lo podía ver como algo más, ya que toda su vida crecieron como hermanos – Yo no puedo... -Se sentía incómodo y no quería ser cruel, pero tenía que aclarar esto ya que no quería que el otro siguiera haciéndose más daño. Si para eso tenía que ser cortante, lo seria- Siempre te veré como mi herma..

Se quedó callado ya que tuvo que retroceder hacia atrás quedando su espalda en la pared, Drakon lo hizo retroceder, sus rostros estaban lo bastante cerca para besarse, Sinbad no negaba el atractivo del otro. Pero no podía cambiar el hecho de sus sentimientos como el otro quisiera.

Si te beso, ¿Cambiarias de opinión? -Le tomo de la barbilla para acortar la distancia que ya era escasa-

Su mente se quedó en blanco y solo atino a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos, sintió unos labios contra los suyos sí pero antes lo jalaron de forma brusca y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos rojos. ¿¡Por qué carajos Kouen lo estaba besando!?

Maldita semana del carajo..

 **~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)**

 **Y al fin lo termine XD**

 **Ya me tardé demasiado, pero en estos momentos estoy comenzando a escribir los demás capítulos que están al pendiente, espero en estos días actualizar Tres luces de esperanza.**

 **Espero les guste el capítulo a pesar de que siento que me quedo medio raro XD**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. ¿Propuesta?

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Shinobu Ohtaka, solo la historia es mia.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

No importaba la calidez que en esos momentos sentían sus labios, ni el sabor picante que se colaba en su boca, ver de forma repentina la cara de Kouen tan de cerca casi le ocasiona soltarle un puñetazo, al ver que ni de esa forma cambiaba esa expresión de enojo…. Espera… ¿¡QUE!?

¿¡Que crees que haces!? -Cuando el peli rojo lo soltó, se pegó a la pared como se pudiera fundirse en ella, su rostro estaba pasando por todos los colores. Reconocía que no era un santo en cuanto besos, pero si era la primera ocasión que un chico lo besaba de esa forma-

-Se acercó mientras lo apresaba contra su cuerpo, de forma lenta deslizo sus manos por los costados hasta que termino en las curvas del trasero del de ojos dorados, para después apretar y masajearlos- Marcar lo que es mío -Con la voz fuerte y clara lo dijo para que también el de cabellos verdosos lo escuchara- Ya que por lo visto aun no le has dicho a nadie que eres mi novio.

Sinbad reacciono de una forma que el tampoco esperaba, soltó un sonoro gemido que no solo provoco que su sonrojo aumentara, por inercia pusiera sus manos en el pecho del contrario, claro para que despues el propio Drakon lo jalara y lo pusiera detras de el-

¿Quien te has creido para tocarlo asi? -Estaba enojado, mucho, justo cuando al fin podria probar los labios que siempre lo tentaban y otro llegaba a besarlo y más frente de el- No son formas para que lo trates asi -Su tono se estaba volviendo hostil-

-Una sonrisa un poco altenara surco en su cara mientras lo veia, estaba funcionando mejor de lo que lo esperaba- Doncel o no, no a dejado de ser hombre. Aparte de que como vuelvo a decir es mi novio -Esta vez aparto al chico del de cabellos morados que estaba en trance- No quiero tenerte cerca de el, ¿Te quedo claro? -Sin más tomo del brazo a Simbad que se lo llevo de ahi-

Drakon se quedo solo, retumbandole lo ultimo que dijo el Ren, solo hizo que cerrara sus puños con enojo. Habian sido pocas veces que habia convivido con el pero jamas, creyo sentir tantas ganas de partirle la cara, no estaba conforme con lo que le dijo asi que tendria paciencia en cuanto pudiera de nuevo tener a solas a Sinbad y escuchar si era cierto que despues de tanto tiempo tenia a alguien en su vida. Por muy amargo que fuera.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

Iban ambos caminando por los pasillos bueno el peli rojo llevaba a rastras al de orbes dorados que aun estaba ido, aun que comenzo a reaccionar cuando empezo a sentir dolor en su muñeca pues el agarre era muy fuerte y recordando lo que paso, se safo.

-Lo miro molesto- ¿¡Que demonios te pasa!?, primero me besas y luego me quieres arrancar el brazo -Comenzo a retroceder para tomar otro camino pero todo le dio vueltas para despues ver que era cargado como un costal de papas- ¿¡Bajame!? -Como un gato arisco se aferro pues sentia que el otro lo tiraria-

Ya callate -Se estaba comenzado a irritar por el comportamiento del otro, de por si no lo soportaba en las clases, ni a la hora de estar en el consejo estudiantil, menos esto- Me es tentador aventarte por la ventana, asi que calladito te ves más bonito.

Asiendo casi un berrinche se callo pero comenzo a sobar su muñeca pues realmente Kouen le habia sujetado con mucha fuerza, en estos momentos se estaba comenzando a tornar de un color morado. No entendia que le habia cruzado por la cabeza para que el otro, hiciera lo que hizo, las mejillas se Sinbad se pusieron rojas por lo ridiculo del tema, ¿Por que diantres reacciono asi?, lo peor es que se habia dejado manosear, todavia hasta se lo hubiera permitido a Drakon. Pero por que precisamente el que le daba dolores de cabeza. Ya despues de unos minutos llegaron a la sala donde se reunia el consejo, el peli rojo de forma fuerte abrio la puerta asustando a los que estaban ahi para despues deja caer de forma brusca a Sinbad al suelo, para que de forma tranquila cerrara la puerta.

¿¡Pero que demonios te pasa por la maldita cabeza!? -Corrio para ayudar a levantarse a su amigo seguido de Yamurahai y Kougyouku- ¿Estas bien Sin?

El pobre mencionado solo sobaba su pobre y adolorido trasero mientras Yamu le ayudaba a sentarse en una silla y Ja'far miraba mal a Kkuen mientras regresaba a hacer lo suyo. La hermana menor del otro veia de forma reprochable.

Primero me besas, luego dices que soy tu novio para que me acorrales y toques mi trasero -Decia Sinbad pues el flequillo cubria sus ojos pues no se veia su expresion- ¿Quien te crees?

Kouen-niisama... -Miro mal a su hermano el cual este solo atino a suspirar y cruzarse de brazos, lo queria y admiraba pero tampoco le agrado ver lo que hizo- Este Sinbad-san -Cuando este volteo a verla se sorprendio al ver que aquellos ojos siempre que estaban llenos de diversion y picardia, ahora se mostraban cansados e incluso tristes- Y-yo vi cuando saliste del aula y le pide a mi hermano que te siguiera -Al ver que el chico enarco una seja sin entender gran cosa, sonrio de forma nerviosa- Aun no olvido que hace una semana el acoso que sufriste, quizas para ti ya sea algo banal y ahora todo esta màs calmado desde que se le frenaron a las personas que se pusieron màs intensas -Miro con toda preocupacion a la persona que alguna vez llego a ver de forma romantica- ¿Haz pensado tener de forma temporal un novio? -Aunque estaba intrigada de porque su queridismo hermano mayor hizo eso-

-Miro perplejo a la chica, claro sin olvidarse el reclamo que hacia, sonrio un poco para que ella no se alterara mas- Tu intencion es buena, gracias Kougyoku -Suspiro pues era un dolor en el trasero esa idea que ya llevaba desechandola desde hace dias pues ama su libertad aunque fuera de mentira- Ya lo habia pensado pero son poco los candidatos para eso

-Se puso seria al escucharlo para despues que su rostro se iluminara- ¿Que hay de Mystras-san?, te llevas bien con el y de seguro te ayudaria

Kougyoku-san, tu idea no es mala pero el anda pretediendo a Pipirika -Respondio Yamurahai- Eso podria a el perjudicarle el progreso con ella

Ambas chicas fruncieron el entrecejo pensando, Hinahoho ya salia con Rumuru y se seria poco creible, si le decian a Yunan este se negaria pues no le gustaba meterse en esa clase de cosas, Alibaba pues era su hermano no-consanguineo pero no, descartado. Koumei era muy flojo para esa clase de cosas y ni que pensar en Judar, ahi mismo se desata el infierno ya que Sinbad todo el tiempo se estaria agarrandose de la greña con el azabeche.

Quizas Drakon acepte -Sugirio el pecoso para alterarse por la mirada irritada de Kouen y ver como Sinbad se deprimia más- ¿Dije algo malo?

-Suspiro, ¿Como termino enfrescado siendo que siempre se hacia de la vista gorda?- Es la persona menos indicada ya que trato de besar a este idiota sin su consentimiento

Todos vieron al Ren de forma sorprendida, aunque no tanto por Ja'far ya que sabia los sentimientos que tenia el de cabellos verde por Sin. Entonces como si los tres de los cinco presente de forma sincronizada pensaran lo mismo lo dijeron a la vez.

"Tu seras su novio"

El grito de ambos ante la declaracion ante ese echo, empezaron a discutir para que al final Sinbad deseara a ver aceptado mejor a Drakon y kouen cediera ante los encantos de su pequeña hermana menor, era lo malo que ella supiera como suavizar su caracter.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

Al finalizar las clases iban charlando como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

Entonces Aladdin casi se asfixia con la manzana -Contaba Alibaba al recordar esa graciosa historia pero se callo-

Hakuryuu estaba riendo hasta que de forma repentina se quedara callado y ver a cierto lugar, mientras varios alumnos salian por el umbral de la puerta se veia como Ja'far caminaba de forma tranquila hasta que de la nada aparecio Judar y empezara a molestar al albino que comenzo a gritonearle, siendo que el azabeche se riera y lo siguiera. Miro de forma disimulada a su amigo que ahora mostraba una expresion triste en su rostro.

Vamos, te preparare lo que quieras en mi casa -Le sonrio con entusiasmo mientras tomaba de la mano a Hakuryuu-

Detestaba ver como su amigo sufria por el tonto de Judar, el cual nunca le repondio cuando el de ojos azules se le confeso hace tiempo.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

Quedo algo corto pero no sabia como extenderme más xD

Blue Kirito ya se que el trio es bueno xD aunque aqui sale violado Ugo, si habra Mpreg pero no con todos los que son donceles, digamos que solo una pareja le pasara eso por el momento xd

Me alegro ya actualizar aunque sea este fic xD y a ver terminado Malditas festividades. El que trato de empeñar es en Tres luces de esperanza, en fin.

¡Hasta la proxima!


End file.
